Rashel watches Buffy the Vampire Slayer
by callmetash
Summary: Remember when Daphne called Rashel Buffy the Vampire Slayer in The Chosen? This story is about Rashel watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer for the first time. ONESHOT. Quinn/Rashel


**Summary: **Remember when Daphne calls Rashel Buffy the Vampire Slayer in _The Chosen_? This is Rashel _watching _Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Enjoy!

* * *

_**The girl looked from Rashel's face to the sheathed sword that rested between them. "Oh, my God! You're Buffy the Vampire Slayer!"**_

_**"Huh? Oh." Rashel had missed the series. "Right. Actually you can call me Rashel. And you're…?"**_

_**~Night World: The Chosen**_

* * *

_**Rashel Watches Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_

After living in Circle Daybreak for three months, you would've thought that Rashel Jordan was used to the fact that there wasn't really anything to do there unless you were on a mission.

Unfortunately for her, she _wasn't _on a mission.

Quinn could sense her restlessness, as they watched the news. "Hey, want to go for a walk?" he asked.

Rashel leapt up immediately, and headed towards the door. Quinn quickly followed his soulmate, and soon, they were out in the open, with the fresh air caressing their faces.

Rashel took a deep breath, and started walking, Quinn alongside her, and they were silent. Then out of nowhere, he asked, "What high school did you go to?"

Rashel gave him a strange look. Sure, she had never told him, but she never expected it to come up in conversation. "I went to a few, but the last one I went to was Wassaguscus High," she said slowly. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Quinn replied, shrugging. "Despite you being my soulmate, I don't know that much about you."

"Well, my name's Rashel Jordan, and I'm seventeen. I went to Wassaguscus High, and I'm a vampire hunter. My name around those gangs is Rashel the Cat. Apparently, I'm feared, and I'm the best. I mark my victims with a backscratcher, so it looks like they've been scratched by a cat. I-"

Quinn had walked over, and had delicately placed a hand on her mouth. "I didn't mean _that_," he said. "How about I ask the questions?"

She nodded, and waited for Quinn to ask her a question. "Okay, what flavour ice-cream do you like?"

Rashel cringed, and Quinn could see that she was uncomfortable with the question. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… it's just that…" Rashel gave up on verbal communication, and thought, _remember when Hunter Redfern killed my mother?_

Quinn nodded, as an icy look appeared in his eyes.

_Well, when he was trying to get me, he asked me in my head what ice-cream I wanted to try and lure me. _

Quinn growled. He really did.

This time, it was Rashel comforting her soulmate, and she said, "I like choc-mint."

Quinn had relaxed, and was now making a face. Recently, he was forced to eat ice-cream, since Poppy forced him to. Normally, he wouldn't agree, but Rashel, who was bored out of her brain, came to see what was going on, she also begged him to try it. So he complied.

"Choc-mint? Out of all the flavours, you like _choc-mint_?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. What's it to you?" she asked, defensively.

They argued, and talked, until Quinn saw Rashel's memory of the first time she met Daphne, her accomplice in saving all those girls that had been captured for the slave trade.

_"Oh, my God! You're Buffy the Vampire Slayer!"_

_"Huh? Oh. Right. Actually, you can call me Rashel."_

Quinn started laughing. Rashel gave him a funny look, and asked him what he was laughing about.

"Daphne called you Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" he cried, and he continued to laugh.

"Yeah, well I am a vampire slayer," Rashel replied, rolling her eyes.

Then, Quinn realised why she didn't get it. He saw in her memories that she'd never watched _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. He sobered up. "Rashel," he said, slowly, "Haven't you _ever _watched _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_?"

"Er, no," she replied. "Why?"

Quinn picked her up, and slung her onto his back, despite her protests, and took her to Thierry's huge Movie Room, and picked out the second season, and put in the DVD player.

Rashel and Quinn watched the whole season; Rashel found it kind of interesting- it was almost like it was based on the Night World.

When it was over, Rashel said, "That was interesting. I think that bit about Angel sucked though- becoming evil and losing his soul? Now, that's cruel."

"Yeah," Quinn replied. "Poor him huh?"

Rashel hugged Quinn tightly. "I don't want you to lose your soul."

Quinn laughed wearily. "I won't; I promise. I think I gained one meeting you."

Rashel blushed.

"Now, do you see why Daphne called you Buffy the Vampire Slayer? You even have a relationship with a vampire."

"I do, don't I?" Rashel said, interested. "Maybe Daphne was psychic."

* * *

**-And that's it. I hope that was okay; just a little fluff, or something, or a drabble, perhaps? XD**

**This is my first NW fan-fic, so be nice.**

**Love it? Hate it? Got some constructive criticism? REVIEW!**


End file.
